


On Top Of The World

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Series: It's A Wonderful Life [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Storybrooke, philora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a post on tumblr: I just want to get a cute apartment with a cute person and wear nothing but underwear and a big t-shirt or sweater and dance around, cook for each other, make our own movies and record each other while we’re playing, smiling, and laughing, and lay in bed together at night snuggled up warm together so close that we can hear each others pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrorora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/gifts).



> Inspired by this post: http://khaleesisaurusrex.tumblr.com/post/55479453165/toliverr-i-just-want-to-get-a-cute-apartment  
> Dedicated to Brooke and Cody after I killed them with feels.

Across the red of the exposed brick, soft lights glowed through the rainbow colored lanterns, casting shades on the faded white floorboards as the sounds of the upbeat music filled the studio apartment.

“‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay. I’m on top of the world, ‘ay”

Giggles mixed with the song blasting out of the stereo from the kitchen as her soft brown hair flee while he spun her around. The large plaid button down shirt she had stolen from him hung loose from her body; the ends fluttered as she fell forward as her large stomach bumped into his naked chest. He smiled as his eyes crinkled in amusement when the bottom button of her borrowed shirt snagged on the polished brass button of his dark denim jeans than hung low on his hips.  
A breathless laugh fell from her lips as she tilted her head and placed her hands on his stomach. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she shook her hair out of her eyes. Placing his hands on her hips through the thin fabric of the borrowed shirt, Philip pulled her closer to him and brushed his lips across her forehead. His thumbs slowly rubbed up and down against the curve her larger stomach as his fingers splayed out against her hips. His scruff scratched against her cheek as he bent his head to place a kiss on the curve of her neck. 

“Phillip,” Aurora giggled as she pulled away, “that tickles. Come on; we still have to put away the dishes.” Aurora smiled as she turned around. Placing a hand her back, she leaned backwards in an attempt to stretch her sore muscles. Phillip’s lips quirked at the corners as he watched her waddle across the space between their bed and the tiny kitchen in their studio apartment. Aurora walked around the counter and picked up the dishrag as she picked up her plate from dinner. 

“Oh, alright,” Phillip moved to lean across the counter. He reached over and picked up the camera that was sitting next to the dawn roses he had brought home on his way from work. He flicked on the switch as he wrapped his hand around the camera. Flipping open the screen, Phillip pressed the record button and played with the lens until Aurora’s face came into focus. Aurora looked up and smiled softly.

“Say hi to the baby, Mommy,” Phillip teased as Aurora waved at the camera, the wet dishrag sending droplets of water and suds. Bubbles landed on the camera lens as Phillip raised his hand to defend himself from the water that splashed as Aurora dropped her hands back into the water to wash Phillip’s plate. Philip watched as Aurora hummed along, scrubbing the dishes clean under the running water in the sink. Setting the camera down on the counter top, he wrapped his arms around her middle once he walked to the other side of the counter. He nuzzled her ear as she softly sighed. Turning off the faucet, Aurora turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Hmmmm,” Aurora sighed as Phillip pulled away. “How would you feel about watching a movie? Belle recommended this movie called Pride and Prejudice? She was gushing over the book at work today and lent me the movie so I can watch. The book was checked out of the library before I could get it at lunch today.”

“Sure,” Phillip let her go as he nodded. “Why don’t you pop in the movie and I’ll make some s’mores for the movie?”

“Hmmm, yes,” Aurora tilted her head as a smile crossed her lips. Lifting herself on her toes, she quickly kissed Phillip on the lips and walked towards the bed. She grabbed the movie off the TV stand next to their flat screen and bent down to pop open the DVD player.

Phillip smiled as Aurora continued to hum to the song floating from the stereo. Quickly lighting the gas stove, Phillip reached into the pantry and pulled out marshmallows, chocolate bars, and the graham crackers. Phillip hurried to make the s’mores while Aurora set the TV and crawled into the bed. 

Turning off the stereo, Phillip placed the s’mores on a plate while Aurora wrapped herself in the quilt that Granny had given to her and Phillip as a wedding present. Placing the dessert on the side table, Phillip crawled into bed on the side closest to the TV. He used the pillows and the baby blanket Snow had made for their soon to be bundle of joy to prop up his back against the headboard. Aurora snuggled closer to Phillip, placing her head on his chest as she pressed play on the movie. Phillip wrapped his arms around his wife and he bent his head to lay a soft kiss on the crown of her head while she sighed, listening to his heartbeat as the soft music started to flow from the TV.


End file.
